


Sunset epiphany

by shasja_does_writing (SachaWrites)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachaWrites/pseuds/shasja_does_writing
Summary: Sometimes you just know and in this case, Ladybug just knew she was head over heels for her kitty.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 32





	Sunset epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Some hopefully tooth rotting fluff. It's currently 1.30am and this image just came up in my head. Feel free to add your own ideas and head canons for this short short story in the comments. Feel free to leave constructive criticism too.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The cat themed superhero stood up from his spot on le Tour Eiffel next to her. He gently took her hand, placing a kiss on the backside of it. "I'll see you when the time calls for it, My Lady." 

Ladybug tsk'ed softly. "You're a dork."

Chat pouted and turned away from her, getting ready to leave. "Why must you always make fun of me like this?" He asked, shaking his head in disappointment and dropping his shoulders.

Ladybug knew he wasn't serious, but just playing into her remarks. She smiled, leaning back a little as Chat gave a dramatic sigh.

Ladybug fell silent, a sudden, unexplainable feeling pressing down on her.

"Oh god." Ladybug whispered, a small, unfathomable laugh bubbling up in her chest.

Chat turned around hearing the twinkling of her voice. His face so dubious and curious as he looked at her over his shoulder. The setting sun illuminating his profile so magically from behind. 

In that moment she was sure.

"I think I may be in love with you."


End file.
